


A Study Of A Broken Mind

by MidnightIsDarker



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Dr. Alto Clef - Freeform, F/M, Jack Bright - Freeform, SCP, foundation, scp-963
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightIsDarker/pseuds/MidnightIsDarker
Summary: A story of a universe different from the Canon-SCP Universe, which follows the story of the man Jack Bright and his time in the Foundation.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Alto Clef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. An Explanation

Hi! I Recommend you fully read this for the maximum understanding of the story.

In this universe a lot of things are different, but some things you will definitely notice are how Dr. Alto Clef is immortal in this AU. He is around 300 years older than Jack Bright, who is 24. Before you say things about how Bright has to switch bodies every month and you guys are annoyed that I didn’t do that, I didn’t include the body changing because, recently, Jack learned how to control the duplication of his subconscious. This is also my first work so please feel free to make suggestions and point out errors. I might even reach out to some of you guys for advice.

If you don’t know what the SCP Foundation is I suggest you go to they’re site and learn a little bit before preceding. I am going to be uploading a chapter every 1-2 days. If I am late, please understand that something is going on. If you made it to the end of this I congratulate you. I am open to suggestions and will be checking comments, and if you want to take a more direct action feel free to contact me.


	2. An Unexpected Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen. No spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all starts in 2034, and as there is no specific reason for this, please don’t dwell on any hidden meaning in this.

December 27th, 2034

Bright was always assigned the boring jobs. It was no mistake, but it also wasn’t exactly on purpose either. He was always quite a wild card for the Foundation, even if no one would say it to his face. They just always made sure he kept up with his protocols. It had been quite a while since he’d had a good laugh. Today though, today was special, as he would visit his mother in her work! She had been quite busy as of recently as the foundation finally pulled in all of the SCPs from the dimension collision, though she had time today.

3 Hours Later...

Content with his visit, Bright said his goodbyes and left to get to his next SCP, SCP-113.

17 Minutes Later...

Bright was about to turn the hall of another corridor when an all too familiar buzz rang throughout the maze like corridors “All Personnel, Please head to the nearest safe room as quickly as possible. SCP-079 has been downloaded into our security system, and although is trapped and cannot broadcast itself, has full control of the facility. You have 5 minutes to get to the nearest safe room. I wish you all luck.” A few seconds after the talking stopped a definite snap could be heard through the speakers. As Bright groaned he realized that today was the moving day, and as they were expanding the site they would be getting more Keter and Euclid Class SCPs. 

3 Minutes Later...

“Fuck..... 2 minutes left... What am I gonna do.. Maybe I could try to find a way to decode the doors..” As soon as Bright stopped talking to himself, he started running faster, which proved to be a mistake, as he ran into another person. All he heard was them cursing to themself as he though Bright was a SCP in an all too familiar country accent. “Clef? Is that you?” Bright asked, in a bit of giggly laughter. “Geez Bright, what are you doing here? I would’ve though you found a safe room by now.” Bright was about to respond when his hand hit a glass shard far away from the two as he stood up, and what he felt next was excruciating. He had never felt anything so incredibly... painful since before the necklace, and with a cold realization, he realized that the glass shard was a part of 113’s glass container, and he managed just a few words before passing out;”Heya Clef...? I wouldn’t recommend putting your hands on the ground...”, and then he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! If your reading this, I wanna thank you for actually reading my first story! It’ll be a bit strange but I’m just getting started! Leave your support and suggestions in the comments! Also some things WHICH ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!This is for people of the age 13+, as I plan to have smut somewhere in this. There will also be cursing, sexual jokes, major character death, and sexual advances, though at some points there will be semi-fluff. So if you have a problem with any of these you have been warned! Thanks for reading Chapter 1!


	3. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No SpOIlErS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told from Clefs Perspective, and will have a couple of 13+ scenes.

“You choose a really shit time to faint Bright” Clef sighed, while picking Bright up and hoisting his rag doll of a body over his shoulder. “What am I gonna do? I don’t know what to do about 113, but I can’t leave Bright.. Welp, guess your going to be stuck this way bright.” Clef rolled his eyes as Bright groaned in protest.

14 Minutes Later....

Clef was about to give up all hope when he saw that a Level 3 researchers office’s door. “Well I guess were in luck Bright, we got a place to hide.”, though when he looked down he saw that Bright was starting to recover from the transition, but seemed like he was a bit drunk off of who knows what. “Okay. Doors closed, Bright is patched up, and we are safe and have a bit of food..” Clef said to himself as he checked off things mentally, but then Bright started talking to Clef randomly. “Ya know, I have a theory about what would happen if I were infected by 113, and it’s quite a doozy” Bright slurred the tiniest bit. “Oh and what’s that Bright?” Clef asked, wondering if Bright is just drunk or stupid. “W-Well ya see I kinda wandered into a couple of (Hic) O4s, and since they were almost o-on my level of thinking I asked them what they thought of my h-hypothesis (Hic), and we all agreed that while the SCP would turn me into a girl, that it’d (Hic) also make me go back to my original form but I’d b-be (Hic), able to change it I-if I wanted too and there would be no more duplicates. Crazy right?” Alto considered the theory, but as he looked closer, he realized that Bright was not a female of his last body, but him, fully male, still with the necklace. Alto started to grow tired of all the thinking and he decided to fall asleep on the floor as Bright was on the couch, already passed out.

7.9 Hours Later...

Alto suddenly woke up to Bright in the mini fridge, fully his original self, though he was holding a bottle of ‘Dr Wondertainments Crazy Juice’. “This stuff is good, ya want some Clef?” Bright asked as sincerely as possible. Clef looked extremely worried, asked in a careful tone, “How much of that stuff did you drink..?” “4 and a half bottles!” Bright said cheerfully. Clef looked dead worried, as that product line of Dr Wondertainment is known to cause extreme and fast mood swings, it also amplifies that mood by an extreme amount. “Do you know how bad that is Bright!??!? If you drunk enough you could be stuck this way!!” Alto immediately faltered as Jack had started to tear up and cower. Alto gave Jack a hug while explaining, “I’m sorry Jack, it’s just that one whole bottle is extreme, and for you to have 4 bottles is quite extreme, I mean, with all of it inside of you, you will be very emotiona-..” Alto stopped very suddenly as Bright had leaned in to him quite quickly, and he prepared for a slap or worse, but Jack had was a small smirky smile on his face, so he leaned up and started whispering into Alto’s ear; “I mean I could be inside of you...” “J-Jack!” Alto yelled a bit loud. Just like that though, Jack was back to his original mood, and sitting down on the couch. 9 Hours Later... Alto was woken up to the sudden sound of the door opening and 2 Agents coming in. Jack’s mood swings seemed to be getting worse as he started to whimper and grabbed on to Alto’s arm while the 2 came in. The female of the 2 started to talk to Clef; “Dr Clef? Finally we found you, we’ve been searching everywhe-.... Is that Dr Bright? Why is he in his original body!?” Clef just shook his head which she knew meant a story for another time, to which the announcement came on that everyone could go home for the day. “Cmon Jack, we gotta go home.” “N-No!!! I-I don’t wanna! I wanna s-stay with you!” Alto looked confused but then sighed. “Fine. You better behave though!” “O-Okay... One, Extremely Uneventful Ride Later... Clef sighed as he got the door open and let Jack in, knowing he would regret this. It’s 11:46! Now ima gonna go take a shower than go to bed, you can use the other bathroom or don’t, I don’t care.” Clef sighed, a bit tired because of not sleeping. All of a sudden Jack tackled him to the bed, and asked a quite a question. “Now... Alto..... Why, I ask, would you do that.... When you could do me...?”, to which, at first, Alto was a bit surprised but suddenly flipped over so that Jack was against the bed replied, “Ya know Jack, you remind me of my paper files...”. “What do you mean?” Jack asked, obviously confused. “Im gonna slam ya on the table and do ya all night long~” TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! (This chapter at least) I hope you enjoyed reading this, and don’t worry for all you people who don’t want smut, the next chapter I make will be in the morning and I will make it fluff. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope ya read again!


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess somethings might happen I’m not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought. Don’t worry tho, you dirty minded people will get what you want soon.
> 
> Best regards, The Writer

“Kidding! You really are an idiot sometimes, huh?” Clef chuckled, looking at Bright’s bright red face. “Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”, Clef said, closing the door behind him.

“Get up Jack! It’s time for work!” Clef yelled from downstairs, while Jack groggily got out of bed. “What happened last night?”, Jack asked, as he had a horrible hangover. “Fine.”

3 Hours Later....


End file.
